Behind Shadowed Eyes
by Mystiquewriter20
Summary: What happens when you receive news that someone you care about deeply is decaying? From the shadowed eyes of Brooke Davis comes a heart-wrenching story of love/tragedy as certain residents of One Tree Hill try to come to terms with the reality of life.
1. Chapter 1

_I could end it all right now…and would it matter? _Brooke Davis considered the sheer possibility as she slowly lowered her body to the ground, tears beginning to form. _Would anyone actually care if I was gone? _

"Brooke?" Peyton's voice called out from behind the bedroom door.

"Go away."

"Brooke, please. Don't do this, let me in."

Tears streamed down Brooke's face as she struggled to lift herself up off of the floor. _It's impossible for you to succeed, Brooke. You know that; especially after what you just found out._

"Shut up!!" Brooke cried out. "Shut the hell up!!"

"Who are you talking to?! Brooke, seriously…let me the hell in!!" Peyton yelled frantically. Her fist made contact with the door several times.

The voices inside of Brooke's head swirled. She tried to control them, but they wouldn't stop. _I have to tell her! She's my best friend…._

_You know she won't care. All she cares about is Lucas and you KNOW that._

_That's not true. She's always cared about me…._

_Did she care about you when she left for Vegas to marry Lucas?_

_She didn't know then…none of them know._

_You're a disgrace, Brooke Davis…._

"I'll seriously get Lucas to come and break the door down if you don't let me in RIGHT now!" Peyton interrupted.

The voices inside her head diminished as she slowly pressed a shaking hand into the ground and pushed herself up. _I can do this…who the hell are you kidding? No, you can't. _Her legs slowly moved, although she couldn't feel them. The numbness wrapped around her entire body, leaving her locked and suffocating. Trembling, her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, and slowly turned. She watched the look on Peyton's face change upon seeing the blood dripping down her wrists. The world titled and began to spin; then all went black...

_Am I dead? _The thought poured through her mind as she desperately tried to open her eyes. _Why can't I move? _That's when the harsh reality hit her. The problem was that none of it mattered anymore. She couldn't go back and changed what she had done and she couldn't erase her horrible fate. _I thought it would easier to end my life then deal with the pain and now I'm in the hospital…almost dead._

"I should have been a better friend!" a woman's voice sobbed.

_Who is that?_

"Peyton, you are an amazing friend. You called 911 the second the door opened and you saw her," a man gently replied.

_Peyton? Peyton, its Brooke! I'm alive, Peyton!_

"But…but I should have done something, Lucas!"

_Lucas? Lucas and Peyton! They don't realize I'm here. They can't hear me. If I can just make a noise… anything…._

"You did your best, Peyton, ok? We've got this, and when she finally awakes, we'll take care of her…come here…"

"No! You know, one time I yelled at her. Screamed at her that people always leave me and she's a selfish bitch for not realizing it. In reality, I'm the selfish bitch. God, Lucas! I never paid any attention to what was going on with her. She ALWAYS tried to talk to me and I just dismissed it like it was no big deal. Well, NO more…I'm not being that person anymore. I-I can't lose her, too, Lucas…I-I c-can't!!"

She could her friend's sobs as they coursed through her, unable to reach out to her and it killed her even more inside. _I should have told her! I should have told her everything!_

_Did you not just hear her? Even she admitted she doesn't ever listen to you, Brooke…she's a selfish bitch!_

_Why won't you ever shut the hell UP!?_

_Because I'm YOU, Brooke. I'm your true self…I'm what you really feel, and until you start realizing it, I'm going to haunt you, even if you die. I'll haunt you in your damned sleep._

_Oh…_

"Lucas! Lucas, look her finger just moved!" Peyton cried.

"I don't know, Peyton…the doctors said that—

"I know what the hell the doctors SAID, Lucas…but I'm telling you she just moved! Don't you care at ALL about her?!"

"I'm going to go talk to the doctors…will you be alright?"

"Yeah, you can not believe me all you want, but I know she just moved."

"I believe you. It's why I'm going to go talk to the doctors, ok? And for the record, I care a hell of a lot about, Brooke…more than you think."

"Yeah…"

Brooke tried desperately to believe her finger had moved and that her friend was right, but the more she tried to move, the more frustrated she'd become. If she was able to cry, she was sure she'd be hysterical and the tears would fall like powerful waterfalls unable to dry from the hot sun. _Damn this all to hell! _She suddenly felt something wet roll down her eye. _Is that me? Am I crying? Oh, please, God! I'm begging you to give me another chance! Let me see the light again! I'll do better next time…I'll fight! Please…I'll tell her…just please let me wake up from this darkness and I'll tell her!_

"Brooke? Oh my God, Brooke, I'm here! It's Peyton. If you can hear me, I'm SO sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been. But I can't lose you, Damnitt…you can't leave me! Please! I-I-n-none of anything matters in my life if you aren't here…n-n-not even Lucas!! I n-need you…"

"P-Peyton?" Brooke's voice came out raspy and in a whisper. Slowly, but surely a soft light filled her eyes as they slit open.

"Oh my…B-Brooke, I'm so sorry…I-I love you…I-I'm s-so glad you're ok an-and I-I…" Peyton sobbed.

Brooke watched through dark-rimmed eyes and felt Peyton wrap her arms around her sobbing. She knew it would break her best friend's heart when she told her…she felt her own tears finally running quickly done her face. _Here is goes…._

"Pey..Peyton…"

Brooke felt Peyton lift her head up and watch as she pushed back some of her curly blonde hair. _I…I can't do this. It would have been better if I had died like I planned!_

"Brooke…w-what is it?"

"I-I…Peyton…"

Just as Brooke mumbled out the words that stunned Peyton to the core, Lucas walked in with Haley.

"I-I have br-brain cancer…it's…and I-I have a year left to live…"

_**To be continued….**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton stared wide-eyed at Brooke and not moving. Brooke immediately regretted ever saying a word to anyone. Not only was Peyton staring but Lucas and Haley had stopped dead in their tracks. There were a few moments where no one spoke and dead silence filled the air.

"What did you say?" Lucas said quietly. "I could have SWORN you just said you had brain cancer…is this some sort of a sick joke?"

"Lucas!!" Haley cried out. "Seriously, stop being an ass. Brooke, please tell me you're kidding."

Tears continued to stream down Brooke's face as she shook her head no. Peyton slowly stood up and back away from the bed where Brooke lied.

"Pe-Peyton?" Brooke said through tears.

"You're not going to die," Peyton choked out.

"Wha? Peyton, I-I…"

"Damnitt, Brooke! You're not going to die, I won't let you! It's not supposed to be like this…"

"Peyton, why don't we go for a walk," Lucas spoke up.

"No, Lucas! I don't want to go for a walk. I'm going to stay right here and prove to Brooke she's clearly delusional."

"Obviously Peyton isn't taking this well, Lucas…Just get her out and calm her down so I can talk to Brooke, alright?" Haley said urgently.

Lucas grabbed Peyton's arm and started to drag her out. There was a moment where Peyton resisted, and tried to push Lucas off of her but he had a firm grip on her arm and yanked her forward.

"God, Lucas…what's gotten into you?" Haley said.

"Nothing…I'm perfectly fine," he said in a bitter tone and went out the door with Peyton.

Brooke's cried had settled down, but the hollow feeling in her heart only grew. _I knew it was a mistake to say anything. I wish I would have had the guts to have truly killed myself…it would have been so much easier than this._

_But that's the thing, Brooke. You're being so damn selfish yourself you didn't realize that other people have feelings, too._

_Don't my feelings count? Don't I matter? _

_No! You knew that a long time ago. You are a nothing to yourself and the world._

"Shut up!!" Brooke yelled out loud not realizing it at first.

Haley slowly walked over to her, and sat down on the side edge of the bed.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry…" Haley began to sob, leaned down and wrapped her arms around her. "God, Brooke…why does this even have to happen? It's not fair to you…When did you find out?"

"In New York; I was having so m-much trouble accepting it. I still haven't. But Haley, it's why I came back to Tree Hill. It's the REAL reason. It's why I want to adopt a child and be a mother. There's so much more I want to accomplish…I-I just don't know how-how to deal with this!"

"We're going to get you through this, Brooke…ok?" Haley said as she pushed herself up and stared at Brooke. "Me, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton…we're all going to be there for you. You know that right?"

"Peyton didn't take it very well…"

"No…she didn't. But she'll be ok in time. And she loves you as much as we do, Brooke. Trust me; she'll be there for you."

"Yeah, I guess…I guess you're right." Brooke looked off and out the window wondering when the world decided to turn so dark and grim.

"I'm going to go find Peyton and Lucas. Are you going to be alright for a few minutes? Do you need anything?"

A single tear fell down Brooke's face, "How about my life…can you get me my life back?"

"I'm so sorry…I really am…" Haley said quietly and then quietly slipped out the door leaving Brooke to her thoughts.

Sobs of pain echoed on the hospital room walls as Brooke considered what life she actually had left. _I've got nothing…I'm going to die a slow death over the next year…And I've got nothing. _True, she had her clothing line, but she thought about how it meant nothing to her if she had nobody to share it with. She had gotten her chance at being a mother with Angie, but then Angie went away, leaving the hole in her heart to grow dark and grim. And love? Ha! Love never truly existed for her. After all, the only person she ever truly loved was in love with someone else and her own mother despised her. And she grew to accept that after time, but it still didn't stop the thoughts and memories from pulsating through her mind.

_What use is there to fight this? _She continued to think about how her life was deteriorating and didn't see Lucas come into the room. _When did everything go wrong? Was it in high school? Was it when I was born? Last year? _A sob broke out from her trembling lips as she laid there attempting to figure out if she ever truly was happy with her life. _I wish I could go back and change the events in my life…I would have fought more. _In a slow-like manner, she lifted her hand up to wipe the tears from her face and noticed the bandages around her wrist from where she had sliced not even twenty-four hours ago…

_Come on, Brooke…Slice…Slice…You've got nothing left in life now._

_No! I won't do it! I can fight and I've got my friends and—_

_And family?! You know you don't have family, Brooke. Your own mother despises your very being and what makes you even THINK that your friends will honestly care?_

_But…But my clothing line!_

_No one cares, Brooke. I mean, think about it. Did Peyton or Lucas or Haley or Nathan ever stop by Clothes Over Bros?_

_Well, they di—_

_Did they ever buy anything?_

_I-I uh…_

_Peyton defended me against my mother!_

_It's because she felt pity against you, not because she cared! _

_Lucas, he—_

_Cheated on you twice and ran off to marry your best friend without telling you in Vegas._

_Stop it!! They didn't get married!_

_Yeah, because Peyton came to her senses._

_Peyton loves Lucas._

_I wouldn't be so sure of that…It's more like she's pretending so she can hurt you._

_Shut the hell up! What about Haley and Nathan? Oh God…and Jamie!? They all love me…I'm Jamie's godmother!_

_No, they don't. You're only Jamie's godmother because Haley didn't feel comfortable making Peyton it, and because she felt bad for you, too._

_I—that's not tr-true…_

_Face it, Brooke…you're all alone and have got no one. Why would you fight for a life you never had??_

…Brooke choked back another cry as the memories of before her attempted suicide replayed in her head. _What was I thinking? I-I…_Her thoughts were caught off by a warm hand and fingers intertwining with hers. Glancing up, her eyes locked with Lucas's.

"L-Lucas…how's Peyton?"

"She's fine. You don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"I shouldn't have told her like that, I just…Lucas, I had to tell her before it got too late."

"I know, Brooke. I'm just worried about you. I-I never thought in a million years this would be happening."

"Oh God, I know…I-I w-wish it wasn't. I'd give anything to go back and pretend the doctors didn't tell me what they did. I w-wish I didn't know because then-then…" Brooke trailed off as she burst into tears once more.

"B-Brooke…shhh…it's going to be ok," Lucas consoled as he wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pretend she felt nothing, but the mere feeling of Lucas holding her reminded her of all the past memories she could never have back. _I refuse to-to feel anything for Lucas Scott again! I won't put myself through that misery again!_

"L-Lucas, listen…I d-don't think that—

"We can't lose you, Brooke…I-I can't lose you, again," Lucas interrupted and Brooke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucas…I-I, b-but Peyton…"

"Don't get me wrong, Brooke…I love Peyton to death…it's just…I-I don't know," Lucas managed as he brushed a strand of Brooke's hair out of the way. Brooke shivered and stared, eyes still wide, at Lucas.

"I'm…Lucas, I can't do this. I-I can't go down this road with you again. Nor-nor am I going to do that to Peyton."

"And Peyton did it to you! Didn't she?!"

"Yes, Lucas! But SO did you. And I forgave the both of you…TWICE…why can't we j-just let it go at that? I can't deal with this…I already have enough going on, like I don't know, the fact that I'm dying! I-I can't believe you'd come in here and do this knowing all that you now kn-know about my condition! And I—

"Brooke…"

"No! You-you listen to me, Lucas Scott. I-I can't do this…D-don't you get it?! I won't get the chance to be m-married! I won't get the chance to have a family! I won't get a chance at love! I wont-wont get the chance to be ha-happy! Because I'm dying and have-have a year to fucking live!! Don't-don't do this…you and Peyton have a ch-chance to be happy. Don't-don't ruin it on me-me and—

Brooke was cut off by the feel of lips pressing hard against hers. Her body went into a shock for a moment, and then she realized whose lips were against hers; Lucas…

**_To be continued...PLEASE REVIEW!! Your reviews will control how far I decided to go with the story, etc...so PLEASE REVIEW!! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

The world seemed to spin as Lucas's lips guided gently against Brookes. _This…this is wrong…what about Peyton? But oh, oh God…The feel of him-him against me…. _She groaned and deepened the kiss demanding more from Lucas. He moaned as he slipped his tongue deep into her mouth. Soon she felt Lucas get on top of her, pressing harder into her. As good as everything felt, it was that moment she realized what really was happening. _Damn, Lucas Scott…. _She pulled her lips quickly off of Lucas's put her hand against his chest to block him from kissing her again.

"Oww…" Brooke cried out and pulled her hand back. Thanks to Lucas's surprised kiss she'd forgotten about why she ended up in the hospital in the first place. But the memory didn't cease to exist and she found it making a home within her head once more.

"Brooke…I..uh…" Lucas stammered, unable to explain his actions.

"Lucas, don't even bother to explain. It's cause I'm dying, right? Oh-oh poor, Brooke, right? Well, I-I don't want any pity and I certainly don't want any from you. Not to mention, I-I'm not even surprised at this at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means this isn't the first time you've cheated on someone."

"Are you seriously bringing this up?"

"What? Y-you brought it up not too long ago before you kissed me, didn't you? You know, where you claimed Peyton cheated on me with you so it must be ok for me to do it to her? You know, I ne-never really realized how much of an-an ass you were until now."

"I-I'm not an ass, Brooke. I-I just can't lose you…not again."

"Well, guess what? I-I'm not trying to be a bitch, Lucas, but…No, wait, actually, I am. You're going to lose me again. Deal with it. I already g-gave you a chance a long time ago. That ended in senior year, remember?"

"B-but…Yes, I remember. You can't blame me for that though. I didn't break up with you, you broke up with me."

"Because you were in LOVE with Peyton, Lucas—

"I was in love with you!!"

"But now you-your not, alright?! Don't-don't you get it, Lucas? You chose Peyton a long time ago…Your time with me end-ended. I'm sorry, but I deserve better…ESPECIALLY since I've got a year to live."

"…I love Peyton, ok? And I don't want to lose her nor do I want to do that to her…but I also don't want to lose you, too, Brooke. Because-because I'm not so sure I ever stopped being in love with you."

_Oh…my…God! Seriously? This…this can't be happening. _Brooke planned on responding and telling Lucas off once and for all, but someone walked in and spoke up before she'd gotten the chance. _Oh…Peyton…._

"Lucas. Lucas, I need to talk to Brooke," Peyton said rather monotone. "I think you've talked enough with her."

"Peyton! Oh…I-I…" Lucas stuttered.

"Really, Lucas, don't bother. I can't deal with you right now…besides there are more important issues right now to deal with."

Lucas didn't say a word; he stood up quietly, took one look at Brooke and then Peyton and walked out. _Wow…I didn't see that coming. _Brooke watched Peyton start pacing back and forth for quite sometime and not speaking. After a while, it really was getting quite annoying, not to mention confusing and she spoke up.

"Are you trying to wear a hole into the ground or something? Stop it!" Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'm sorry!"

"F-for what?"

"God, for everything. For what I did to you in high school with Lucas, for Angie leaving, for your mother, for not telling you about running off to Vegas with Lucas, for this…oh, especially this. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more."

"Well, at least you came to your senses about Lucas," Brooke said as she formed a light smile.

"Yeah…I guess your right. But Brooke, there's something you don't know about that," Peyton said as she walked over and sat down in the chair next to the head of the bed.

"I think it's obvious that Lucas like's to cheat on the both of us. It's nothing new…why? I don't know," Brooke said sheepishly.

"Lucas and I…we broke up when we got home from Vegas…for good," Peyton said softly.

Brooke felt like a knife had just been stabbed deep in her heart once more. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course I was just a rebound…I was always the rebound girl to him. I can't believe I even for a second believed the crap that just came out of his mouth. _As much as she tried, she couldn't control the tears as they began to fall.

"Brooke, before you get all bent out of shape thinking you're the rebound girl, you're not. Something happened in Vegas…," Peyton said as she handed Brooke a tissue and brushed some hair out of her face.

"T-thanks. W-what happened in Vegas?" Brooke said with a curious look as she took the tissue from Peyton.

"Jake."

"Jake? A-as in Jake and Jenny? As in the Jake you proposed to? And then screwed it all up by saying you loved Lucas?" Brooke said surprised.

"Yeah…thanks for that," Peyton said with a half smile. "But yeah, that would be the Jake I'm referring to. I broke up his wedding in Vegas...well, not really…but that's a kind of long story."

"I-I'm sorry what?" Brooke choked out, completely shocked. "I thought you went to Vegas to marry Lucas?"

"That-that was my original intent, yes. But then I ran into Jake…totally unexpectedly…"

"And…? Come on, P. Sawyer, I'm a dying girl, you got to tell me the details like now!"

"Ok, ok. Lucas and I got settled in the hotel room, and then I suggested we go out and celebrate before the next day. The next day we were going to get married. But you know Lucas…he's like a girl when he was getting ready and was taking forever. I told him I was going downstairs in the lobby and when he was ready to come meet me down there….I walked into the lobby and went to go take a look in the gift shop when I heard a voice call my name….

_"Peyton?!"_

_Peyton turned around and her eyes widened in complete shock. "Oh my God…Jake!"_

_Jake ran over to Peyton and wrapped his arms around her. In an almost complete shock and smiling, Peyton returned the hug. When they finally separated, it was Jake who spoke up first._

_"Wow…Peyton, you still look beautiful. It's been a while."_

_"I know. How have you been? How's Jenny?"_

_Jake's face fell, "I lost her, Peyton. Nikki's got full custody."_

_"What? But that's not possible! How in the hell would any judge give her full custody?!"_

_"She had proof that she'd changed. That she got a real job, and a home and everything. She even worked up the jury and the judge by crying and putting on an act about how she had this connection with Jenny. This mother/daughter connection that she couldn't bear to lose, etc., and they all bought it…Everyone but me. I haven't seen Jenny in two years. Nikki won't let me."_

_"Oh…oh, Jake! I'm so sorry. Is there any way possible for you to get her back?"_

_"My lawyers and I have been working on that, actually. But Peyton, God, I miss her so much. Every day a little part of me dies more that I can't see her and be with her." _

_Peyton wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Jake. If there is anything I can do. Please…I love Jenny."_

_Jake held onto Peyton for another moment and then released her. He just stared at her, his eyes piercing deep into hers. For a moment, Peyton felt like they were together again. _

_"Thanks, Peyton. I'll keep that in mind. So, are you here all alone?"_

_"No. Actually…actually I'm here with Lucas…we're getting married. Tomorrow afternoon."_

_"Ah…I see. Congratulations…And are you happy, Peyton?"_

_"I-I…I guess I am," Peyton said as she wondered if she really was truly happy. "Are you here alone, Jake?"_

_"No…I'm getting married actually…in an hour."_

_"Oh, oh wow, Jake, congratulations," Peyton said totally taken aback._

_They both stood in awkward silence for a while just staring at each other and both wondering if coming to Vegas was ever really a good idea._

_"W-well, I should probably get going—_

_"Yes, of course! Your wedding!" Peyton interrupted._

_"It-it was really good seeing you again, Peyton. I'm glad you're doing well and I'm sorry we didn't get to chat more."_

_"Yeah, me too. I'm so sorry about things with Jenny, Jake. I really hope that bitch loses custody and you get her back. You deserve happiness," Peyton said with a sad smile._

_"Thanks. Goodbye, Peyton," Jake said in a rather sad tone, and started to walk away. _

_"WAIT! Jake, wait!" Peyton cried out. Jake turned around quickly and just stared. She ran up to him and said a little out of breath, "do…do you ever wish you could turn back time? And wonder how different things would be?"_

_"Yeah, but Pey—_

_"Do you ever think about us? When we were happy and together? The way that felt?"_

_"Everyday…" Jake said quietly. _

_"Me-me too. Wow…" Peyton said coughing out a laugh._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing…I should let you get to your wedding."_

_"There is no wedding."_

_"But-I thought you said that—_

_"I lied, Peyton."_

_"B-but why?"_

_"I-I don't know. I…I can't do this."_

_"Do what, Jake?!"_

_Jake grabbed Peyton and pressed his lips hard against hers and the world just seemed to melt away…._

"…And then Lucas walked into the lobby right when that happened," Peyton finished.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know," Peyton said smiling.

"So, you're with Jake now?"

"Yeah…sort of…it's kind of complicated because he's still trying to get Jenny back from Nikki and that's where Nikki and Jenny are…in Vegas."

"Nikki is trying to raise Jenny in Vegas?!"

"Apparently, yes. He's coming to Tree Hill next week…for the first time in years to visit me and also everyone else."

"Wow…I never expected any of this. I'm happy for you, but, Peyton, I d-don't get what this has to do with Lucas just making a move on me," Brooke said confused.

"Right. Lucas and I came back on the plane to Tree Hill in complete silence. Then we got into this huge fight which ended in me saying I'd never love him the way I love Jake. Then he yelled back that he'd never love me the way he loved you. That took me by a little surprised, and somehow, we ended up having a semi-civilized conversation about high school and how much things have changed since then. He admitted he never stopped being in love with you. And, he said he loves me, but he's just not in love with me like he thought he was. So, you see? It works out for me because I feel I finally made the right choice, Brooke…And Lucas, Lucas finally made his…and it's not me, Brooke…It's YOU."

Brooke's eyes closed for a second and then reopened. _I…I don't know what to do with any of this…. _

"Peyton…I-I don't know what to say or do…everything's so messed up," she said as she began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't meant to interrupt," Haley said as she stood at the door, "But I just got a call from Nathan, and would you mind if Nathan and I bring Jamie by later tonight? He really wants to come see you, as do Nathan and I."

"Y-yes of course, Haley. Thank you," Brooke said through her tears.

Haley looked at Peyton, "Did you tell her about Lucas yet?"

"Yeah."

"Haley knows, too?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry, hun…Lucas is my best friend, he tells me quite a lot," Haley said. "Please don't feel like you have to make a decision about anything yet. There is so much going on with you, and Lucas can wait. What's important right now is getting you better and focusing on that."

"…yeah, thanks Hal…" Brooke trailed off, suddenly struggling for air.

"Brooke?!" Both Haley and Peyton cried out.

"Somebody HELP!!"

"Oh my god, BROOKE!! NO!! HELP!!"

The doctors and a few nurses quickly ran in.

"What's going on?!" One of the doctors demanded.

Haley stood stunned and in fear, shaking at the doorway.

"S-She I-I d-don't…" Peyton struggled.

Another doctor quickly spoke up, "Somebody get them out of here now!"

Two nurses quickly started to escort Peyton and Haley out of the room.

"I-I c-can't –b-b-br-brea-breathe!!" Brooke continued to struggle for air when the pain began in her chest. _Oh my God…I'm going to die! Please! Oh God, please…I've made my share of mistakes I know, but give me another chance. Please giv—_

Both Haley and Peyton stopped dead in their tracks at the doorway when they heard the sickening sound of the machine flat lining.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…._

"Oh, no! God, NO PLEASE!!" Both Haley and Peyton burst into tears, Peyton dropped to the floor, and the whole universe just seemed to fade into darkness…A darkness that may never see light again….

**_To be continued..._**

**_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)_**


End file.
